Point of No Return
by AzTec999
Summary: It was just a simple mission in Japan that Jack should get over with. But what happens when a certain redhead teenage girl could see him but didn't know him? A messy entanglement to her life would take him to the point of no return.


**Point of No Return**

**Summary: **It was just a simple mission in Japan that Jack should get over with. But what happens when a certain redhead teenage girl could see him but didn't know him? A messy entanglement to her life would take him to the point of no return.

**Characters:** Jack Frost/Orihime Inoue

**Genre:** Adventure/Mystery

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I still don't own them. What a shame.

**Chapter 1**

**Unforeseen Meeting**

**By: Aztec999**

**THE WIND CARRIED HIM LIGHTLY TO JAPAN,** where one of his first missions in Asia was assigned to him. He had been on the part of the Europe and United States of America but never in Asia particularly in Japan. He had some vague idea about the customs and culture of people around here. All he knew was that the people in here think they were just some myth to be forgotten on. He sighed in defeat. There were probably no people could appreciate his work here and think that this was an ordinary case of change of the season.

"_Might as well get to work to be able to get back to Jamie soon."_ He thought. Just the thought of playing with Jamie once again lifted his spirits up.

He decided to make some icy spirals with his staff and blew some cold air that form little white snows into his mouth. _"Time to get to work."_

* * *

**ORIHIME WALKED OUT CHEERFULLY WITH HER BESTFRIEND TATSUKI BY HER SIDE.** Their class was rather dismissed a little lately by their teacher because of the long quiz that they've taken. Although most of her classmates walked glumly out of the room, she retained her cheerful aura around her.

"I can't believe that nothing came out in my review!" Tatsuki exclaimed indignantly to no one, still pissed at the quiz.

"Oh c'mon Tatsuki-san it wasn't that bad. Why the quiz wasn't that difficult to answer!" Orihime remarked happily.

Tatsuki sighed. "That's because you're the only one who's enjoying it." Tatsuki inwardly admit that her best friend was really intelligent academically, mostly in subjects that quite piqued her interest: history and arts. When it came to these subjects, she had enough trouble focusing solely on the boring lectures of their teacher. But to Orihime, she'd listened diligently and took down notes. Oh, and she would eventually raise her hand cheerfully and asked the teacher interestingly about this and that.

"Yeah Inoue. You're the only one who's enjoying the quiz." Ichigo remarked from behind.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, suddenly becoming self-conscious around him.

Ichigo didn't notice this though.

Tatsuki inwardly grimaced. Really, is he that dense or is he that complete stupid when it comes to being aware of Orihime's feelings for him?

"Kurosaki, you just didn't have enough intellect to answer a simple quiz." Uryuu stated casually, pushing up his glasses.

"Hah. You're one to talk. Who just took more than 20 minutes to answer all of those items?" Ichigo shot back, completely grinning.

Orihime just inwardly sighed. This was one of ordinary days that she'd encountered every day. A snowflake suddenly fell to her nose. She gingerly gets it and looked at it. She slowly smiled to herself. Winter's coming.

* * *

"**MAN I'M TOO TIRED TO CONTINUE THIS."** Jack muttered to himself as he stopped his magic and sat down in a nearby bench in a tree. He was quite puzzled by his own fatigue because he doesn't get easily tired from his work. He wondered if it is from being active too much or was he just too bored from this place.

"_It's getting dark already." _He thought to himself. Maybe he should find a decent place to stay in. Like a cave perhaps? He doubted it though. It looks like that caves in here existed only in forests. Suddenly he noticed a house with an open window. Who would've let an open window at this time of the hour? Oh well. He might as well get in and stayed for a night. People can't see him anyway.

* * *

"**OKAY SEE YOU TOMORROW INOUE."** Tatsuki greeted goodbye to Inoue as well as Sado, Uryuu, and of course Ichigo. Orihime waved cheerfully goodbye at them until they were walking towards at the end of the street.

Her eyes stilled to Ichigo for a moment when his back was turned on her. There was wistful look in her eyes. If only she could tell him how she felt for him…

She mentally shook her head. What was she thinking? If she did tell him, what would happen? She might ruin their friendship or worst he might feel awkward and avoid her completely. She couldn't allow neither of the two things to happen. She might suffer inwardly from these unspoken feelings than to let him leave her completely out of her life. The things we do for love….

She sighed in exhaustion as she walked a few blocks to her house. When she reached into her house, she grabbed the key underneath a pot and opened the door. She felt oddly more tired than usual. She reached for the lights and went into the kitchen. Strange, why was she was feeling lethargic and lonely all of a sudden? She was living all alone in this house for years, so she couldn't understand why there was a pang of sadness suddenly engulfed her. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to being dramatic. Maybe she's just tired from the activities in their school so should take arrest for a while.

"_I'm eating later. I wanted to sleep." _She thought to herself as she went upstairs heading into her own room. She grabbed the knob of her door and opened it slowly. Odd, why was she feeling cold all of a sudden? She was surprised when she found out that her window was open because she saw the flying silhouette of her curtain beside it. Okay, next time she should check out the windows before leaving. She went to turn on the lights only to give out a startled cry in what she saw: a sleeping boy inside her room.

The man opened his eyes blearily and yawned.

"Jeez, you could've waked the entire people in this village with your mind blowing shriek." Jack said, still not noticing that the girl screamed because of him.

"Who are you?" Inoue asked in disbelief.

Now it was Jack's turn to be completely surprised. He suddenly sat upright and felt alert.

"Wait, you can see me?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"Yes I can totally see you." Inoue confirmed. But I still wanted to know who are you and what are you doing into my room?"

He felt a mixture of emotions inside of him. If this girl can see him, then why didn't she know him?

**(A/N: Yeah, I'm so evil for ending the chapter there. So what do you think of my crazy idea of bringing Jack and Orihime's worlds together in this story? Let me know? Just leave a review. I know you want to. *winks*).**


End file.
